


Must be good to you

by Regarklipop



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, crop tops, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regarklipop/pseuds/Regarklipop
Summary: Nile had cut the bottom off of one of Joe's shirts before going to the roller rink and Nicky realises that there's always some newthingthat he gets to discover about himself.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167





	Must be good to you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bringing this fic as an expansion of something I posted on tumblr. It was inspired by [this beautiful set of pictures](https://polarcell.tumblr.com/post/632880140469321728/some-crop-top-joes-doodles-for-uh-science) by Polarcell.
> 
> Original post on tumblr [here](https://centurydependent.tumblr.com/post/632916775441465344/polarcell-thank-you-for-what-youve-done-i-hope)
> 
> Also thanks Beyoncé for Blow :)

It was definitely Nile’s idea, and Nicky loves and cares for her, but seeing Yusuf in this outfit in a pair of roller skates is too much. 

It had been her idea to do this activity. She’d found a roller rink in the city and mentioned spending a couple of hours there, enjoying the music and dressing up just for fun. She’d made her pitch and then passed Joe and him a pair of coloured glasses whose frames were in the shapes of hearts and stars.

So Nicky’s going to blame her. 

Truly he should have done something when he’d seen her and Joe (and he hates to use this word, but it fits) conspiring this morning. Not forty-five minutes later, he’d watched as Nile cut most of the bottom off of one of Joe’s tops off while Joe was wearing it, revealing all of his stomach and a scant amount of the bottom of Joe’s pectorals.

Now, with the sheen of sweat on Joe’s abs, the changing lights highlighting and low-lighting muscles, Joe’s hands in Nicky’s as Joe skates backwards, trusting Nicky to watch that they don’t crash into anyone as Joe leads them around the rink, and Joe’s smile so bright? Nicky _wants_. 

Nicky wants, and he doesn’t know when Nile and Joe had decided to ‘customize’ a pair of Joe’s jeans as well, but Joe’s long, lean legs are just as much on display as his stomach, flexing as Joe pumps them to keep their momentum going. 

Nicky’s swallowing his saliva what feels like every few seconds now, jaw clenching as his eyes meet Joe’s, sparkling behind the heart-shaped, pink glasses.

Joe laughs when Nile laps them, briefly letting go of Nicky’s hand so he can wave back. Nicky smiles, vaguely registering that the song on the speakers has changed.

His brain takes a hard right turn, however, when Joe turns around on his skates, pulling Nicky’s arms around him so Nicky is hugging him from behind. Nicky’s sucks in a breath as Joe arranges Nicky’s hands to sit on his stomach, just above the waistband of his new shorts, with Joe’s covering them. Nicky’s fingertips are just brushing the trail of hair that he would very much like to follow. 

“You okay back there Nicky?”

Nicky’s mouth is so dry it takes effort to choke out the words: “Doing well.”

“I wasn’t sure about this outfit when Nile mentioned it, but it is fun. Maybe I’ll cut some more for workouts or something.”

If Nicky sees Joe in more of these shirts he will perish.

That, however, is a problem for the future. For now, Joe hooks Nicky’s arms tighter around him, and Nicky is unable to stop himself from pressing a kiss to the nape of Joe’s neck through the cloth of the ‘crop top’. 

He smiles quietly when he realises Joe is singing along to the song playing.

_Keep me coming, keep me going  
Keep me humming, keep me moaning_

Madre di Dio. 

**

They’re at the rink for another hour and a half, Nile showing Joe how to do a few more moves and Nicky decimating glass after glass of water in between skating with the two of them.

When they do finally return to the safehouse, Nicky has enough brain to shuttle both Joe and Nile into the kitchen to hydrate, sitting at the table while his love discusses further possible outfits with Nile, Nicky only barely keeping it together.

Nile’s smiling when she says: “I think you’d look great in a pair of black track pants and a white t-shirt too,”

“Cut to the same length as this one?”

“No, lower. Where’s the bottom of your ribcage? Yeah, just above there.”

Nicky is vibrating out of his seat by the time both of them have finished two glasses of water each, but finally Nile wishes them goodnight and Joe and Nicky make their way to their bedroom. 

As soon as Joe clears the door, Nicky crowds in behind him, kicking the door shut and wrapping his arms around Joe’s waist, turning them so he can push Joe’s front up against the wall by the door.

His hand lands on the button of Joe’s shorts and Nicky pauses for a moment.

“Yes,” Joe says, already sounding out of breath.

Nicky flicks open the button and pulls down Joe’s zipper, pulling his hand back for a brief moment to lick it before he gets it back around Joe’s dick. The sigh that Joe makes when it happens sends a shiver down Nicky’s body as his hand starts pumping, stopping for a moment to rub his thumb over the head, smiling at the quiet moan the love of his life makes. 

His own hips can’t stop themselves from grinding up against Joe’s ass, and Nicky’s thankful that he at least got them up against a wall so there’s something to lean against.

He’s not going to last long, not with how Joe feels and the acres of soft skin on display.

“Nicky, fuck.” Joe’s hand comes back to grip Nicky’s ass, pulling him in closer and encouraging him to thrust.

Nicky lets his other hand sweep up Joe’s stomach and under the crop top, finding Joe’s pec and squeezing it before he lets his fingers find a nipple, carelessly playing with and gently pinching it, letting the sounds of Joe panting wash over him. 

Nicky should probably pull Joe’s shorts down over his thighs so he can get at his balls more easily, but Nicky’s thoughts are too consumed with how good the pressure of Joe is against him, the way he pants and whines Nicky’s name. The fact that the crop top leaves him basically exposed to anything that Nicky would want to do.

It’s too much and Nicky’s too overwhelmed to do anything but take his hand off Joe and hold on, gripping his pectoral again and thrusting and grinding his hips into Joe’s ass until he comes in his jeans, panting into Joe’s shoulder. 

He recovers slowly, but bats Joe’s hand away from where he's trying to take care of himself, getting both his hands on Joe’s hips and turning him around as Nicky goes to his knees, his legs still shaking from his orgasm. 

He roughly pulls Joe’s shorts down his thighs and gets his mouth around him, watching as his love’s face collapses in pleasure. Nicky gets a hand on Joe’s balls and a knuckle behind them while he works Joe’s dick with his mouth. Trapped by his shorts, Joe can't spread his legs any further so he’s at Nicky’s mercy. His shaking hands come to Nicky’s hair as Joe is reduced to biting his bottom lip and telling Nicky how good it feels, how much he loves him.

The warning he gets that Joe's about to come is the flexing of his hands, Joe moaning and his hips stuttering into Nicky’s mouth as he comes. 

Nicky carefully pulls his mouth off as Joe’s hips come to a stand still, his hands rearranging to settle on Joe's hips again, letting his thumbs rub across his hip bones lazily. Nicky’s eyes don’t move off Joe’s face as his breathing slowly starts to even out. 

Joe’s shorts are still trapped around his thighs as he slowly sinks to sit on the ground, his legs too shaky to stay standing up. He looks at Nicky and gestures with a shaking hand at the crop top, croaking out: “Yeah?”

Nicky makes direct and prolonged eye contact, watching as Joe’s eyes crinkle up when a smile crosses his face.

They take a couple of minutes, laughing a bit at their current predicament, Joe’s naked butt on the ground and Nicky’s jeans starting to get very uncomfortable. Joe wonders out loud when the last time it may have been that either of them had come in their trousers.

When they both decide they’ve recovered enough, Nicky stands up, but Joe has to wiggle his way back into his shorts to get up, which nearly sets Nicky off again. 

“I don’t know about the track pants, but I’m sure I have a white t-shirt in here somewhere, beloved.” Joe finally says, too smug by half, but Nicky is tired and wants to get out of his jeans and into a shower, so he’ll get his revenge later.

“Shower first,” Nicky says, idly patting Joe’s butt as they move towards the bathroom. 

Joe stops and looks at Nicky. “No kiss? Truly romance is dead,” Joe’s smile is bright, and Nicky rolls his eyes and pulls him in for a kiss. 

If Nicky paws underneath Joe’s shirt a little bit, that’s between him and the man he’s kissing.

Crop tops? Yes.


End file.
